fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Solstice Conquest War Liniaal Regis
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Solstice Conquest War version of Liniaal Regis, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A strange color morph of Liniaal Regis that has survived hidden away in giant cave systems for many years. It has gotten larger compared to normal Liniaal Regis, even going to abandoned Wyvern's Ends. Aesthetic Differences Mohawk of white feathers from head to tail, a white body, red skull-like face, blue eyes, pure white eyes in Rage Mode, more feathers (tail-tip, legs, arms), red tiger-like stripes, and small scars on body. Habitat Solstice Conquest War Liniaal Regis can only be encountered in the Wyvern's End. How to Unlock Hunters must make Liniaal Regis' full armor (either Blademaster or Gunner), kill three of each Extinction Species, and capture ten Liniaal Regis to unlock Solstice Conquest War Liniaal Regis. Solstice Conquest War Liniaal Regis is a Level 6999 exclusive monster. Intro Hunters fall into the Wyvern's End as a titanic roar comes from below them. As they fall, the bones fall over the entrance of the cave and block the light off from the hunters. When the hunters land, they immediately feel giant footsteps coming towards them in a slow pace before rapidly running towards the hunters. Out of the shadows, giant jaws dash out, attempting to grab a hunter, before all the hunters evade them. Soon the jaws release a powerful roar, leading to the bones in the graveyard falling all over the place around the cave. This allows light to peer in, leading to Solstice Conquest War Liniaal Regis's reveal! After it reveals itself, Liniaal Regis will charge at the hunters and attempt to bite them, leading to the battle beginning! Attacks and Moves This Liniaal Regis uses and shares the same attacks as the Liniaal Regis excluding a few attacks. Normal and Rage Mode Hardened Scars: Now when a part of is broken on Liniaal Regis, it will harden greatly to take less damage from attacks. Double Bite-Twirl Combo: Like Glavenus, it will bite forward twice before performing a twirl attack like Deviljho, finishing the deadly combo. Carrying: Occasionally while fighting it, Liniaal Regis will pick up a large bone with its tiny arms. It'll use this bone to protect its chest from some attacks. After a certain amount of hits to the bone, it will drop the bone on top of hunters under it to knock them away from it. Biting Uppercut: Liniaal Regis will back up, dash forward, and use its jaws to throw a few bones in front of it while it its jaws send hunters flying in the air. As the hunters fly in the air, it will roar, sending them flying backwards. If hunters are hit by the bones, they will become dizzy while its jaws cause Blind and Defense Down. My Teeth!: Unlike normal Liniaal Regis, when its face is broken, a few of its teeth will be sent flying at foes near it. These teeth deal very little damage, however, also cause Blind. Deafening Crunch: Liniaal Regis will tear a large bone out of the ground before crushing the bone in one bite. With a single bite, the bone will crack very loudly, making hunters near the sound go deaf. Poisonous Tail Slam: It will turn around and slam its tail on the ground, just like Glavenus, causing a small fog of poison to come out of its tail. This poison isn't normal but, rather Deadly Poison. Don't Mock Me!: If a hunter is far away from Liniaal Regis than it will perform this attack. Liniaal Regis will look at the hunter before rearing back and roaring at the hunter, causing bones to fall on top of the hunter as it slowly walks forward. Hunters who walk to close Liniaal Regis will go deaf. After roaring for a few seconds, it will rush at the hunter and attempt to bite them. If the hunter is bitten than it will go into its new pin, The Hunter Cracker. The Hunter Cracker: The hunter will be on Liniaal Regis's bottom teeth, unconscious after the bite, while Liniaal Regis opens up its mouth. It charges up a bite like a Great Sword as its mouth opens up wider and wider. Unlike other pins, only the hunters teammates can stop it. The other hunters must fill up a bar to get their comrade out of the giants mouth. If hunters are successful, the Liniaal Regis will trip to the side and be open to more attacks. If hunters aren't successful, it will smash its jaws together and throw the hunter away from it violently. This attack is a potential instant kill if hunters aren't careful. It can cause Defense Down and Blind. One's Bites: It will begin to chew its jaws together while drooling before turning towards a hunter and swing its head around, knocking drool around the area around it, before doing its powerful bite. After the first bite, it will chew again before repeating itself for another bite. This attack can actually instant kill hunters and this attack causes Blind along with Defense Down. Feeding Frenzy Mode Feeding Frenzy Mode: While hunting this monster, it will go into this mode randomly throughout the fight. The mohawk of feathers on its head to its tail will turn a bloody red and its mouth will turn yellow. Out of nowhere it will raise its head and breath a stream of yellow fluid from its mouth before charging at a hunter and roaring. In this mode, its attacks become more powerful and increase in speed. It now will target any hunter that has done the most damage to it after every attack it performs. Stunning Bites: Now its bites not only cause Blind but also makes a hunter dizzy. Stunning Stream: It breaths a stream of yellow fluid into the air before backing up and breathing a stream of fluids at the hunters near in front of it, making them dizzy. A Left and A Right: Liniaal Regis quickly bites forward at a hunter, turns around with its tail, dragging the ground, and quickly lunges with another powerful bite in order to try to catch the hunter off guard. This attack can cause Deadly Poison, Stun, and Blind. Tracking Turning Bite: Turns around to bite like Deviljho but, with a twist. After the bite, it grabs the bones on the ground and throws them to the left in order to catch the hunter off guard. The bite causes Stun and Blind. She's Very Angry: Liniaal Regis thrust its head forward as it sends a large wave of bones at hunters, stunning them in place. While stunned, it walks towards the hunters before using its tail to smash them into the air as it breaths a yellow fluid to stun the hunters once again. After the hunters land again, they are stunned again before Liniaal Regis turns around and tosses a large ball of bones at the hunters finishing the attack. Tyrant's Tail Slams: It backs up before smashing its tail against the ground twice like Glavenus's tail slam, causing Deadly Poison. Tyrant's Sister: Sometimes Liniaal Regis will slam its tail on the ground and a make a disturbing call out to something. If it does this call three times, a normal Liniaal Regis will come out to join the already tough hunt for the rest of the battle. Tyrant Brute Wyvern King's Royal Bite: Solstice Conquest War Liniaal Regis's strongest attack. It begins to drool as it snaps its jaws together multiple times at a rapid rate. As it snaps its jaws, it stomps on the ground and smells the air. It may look peaceful right now but, Liniaal Regis is trying to choose a target. After a second of smelling, it turns around and charges at break neck speeds, while roaring. When it makes it close to its target, it'll jump into the air, launching the hunter, and performing its powerful bite to finish the hunter off. After the attack, it taunts for a few seconds. This attack can cause Deaf, Stun, and Blind. BGM/Theme Battle BGM/Theme Special Ending BGM/Theme Death Scene Liniaal Regis falls to the ground before getting back up and walking to the center of the Wyvern's End, as its tail drags. Once at the center, it faces the hunters and roars into the air with its eyes slowly closing, before falling to the ground with its last breath. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -25 *Water +15 *Ice +5 *Thunder +5 *Dragon -25 Skills: King's Might, Mutual Hostility, and In the Brink. Gunner Set *Fire -20 *Water +20 *Ice +10 *Thunder +10 *Dragon -20 Skills: King's Might, Mutual Hostility, and In the Brink. Notes *This Liniaal Regis has been planned for up to a year. *The reason why this monster lives in the Wyvern's End is because, it feeds on the left behind corpses in order to survive. *Liniaal Regis has a unique skill on its set known as King's Might. **This skill has Guts, Challenger +2, Defense Up(XL), Ultra High Grade Earplugs, Tremor Resistance, Strong Attack+2, Lone Wolf, and Adaption. *Solstice Conquest War Liniaal Regis is actually a female despite her title. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Extinct Species Category:Solstice Conquest War Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Deaf Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus